Issei Alighieri: El cruzado Renacido
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: un antiguo guerrero de dios se ha remedido de sus pecados, ahora una nueva oportunidad le han dado, entre ellas entrenar a su descediente para un nuevo destino para el portador de la Boosted Gear. IsseixHarem, Angel, Demonio, Angel caido con elementos de Dante's Inferno con elementos de anime y videojuegos
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, como han estado aquí de nuevo con el nuevo proyecto que hace más de un años lo tenía en mente pero lo tenía prorrogado por que apenas comenzaba en ver el anime de Highschool Dxd y el videojuego de acción llamado Dante's Inferno y por si acaso también me eche el libro de la Divina Comedia, El Infierno de Dante muy buena de hecho aunque muy tétrica y aterradora para serles sinceros.

Este será mi primer fanfic y cross de Highschool Dxd con Dante's Inferno y ver que es el primer cross que nadie ha hecho aún sobre ambos fics que para mí en mi opinión tanto el Highschool Dxd y Dante's Inferno tienen muchas cosas en común, desde Ángeles y Demonios, el protagonista (Issei y Dante) Son asesinados y ambos están en el infierno, y tienen grandes armas poderosas como Issei con su Booster Gear y Dante con la Guadaña de la Parca. Y ambos están enamorados de una chica que es su razón de vivir como Rias y Beatriz.

Aún sigo viendo el anime y fics porque al principio no me atraía hasta que vi algunos fics buenos en español de dxd y cuando comencé a jugar el juego de Dante's Inferno que es una versión religiosa y cristiana de God of War.

Además de que nadie ha hecho un cross de Dxd con Dante, yo quiero ser el primero en hacerlo y espero hacer un gran fic para todos, y espero no decepcionarlos.

En este fic verán a un Issei Hyodou con cierta ayuda del Caballero Cruzado para trascender un poderoso guerrero, será más fuerte, serio, en la hora de luhar y bueno tratare de que no sea tan pervertido como lo es típico (no estoy en contra, de hecho me gusta esa faceta de Issei, me imagino que Roshi, Jiraiya e otros pervertidos estarían orgullosos de él) pero aun así habrá romance en el nuevo Issei, se los juro

Entre sus nuevas habilidades especiales serán algunas del juego que créanme, son muy poderosas estando a la par que las Booster Gear. Tendrá un par de armas especiales en su arsenal y algunas habilidades únicas.

En este fic, hare algunos giros en el anime de Highschool Dxd y ya todo se sabra en este prologo.

Muy bien sin más preámbulos, el prólogo.

Oscuridad, era todo negro lo que veía el caballero cruzado Florentino Dante Alighieri un veterano de la Tercera Cruzada, en el cual el lucho fielmente al ser reclutado por el arzobispo de su ciudad el junto con la mayoría de los hombres de Florencia fueron reclutados para ser caballeros cruzados en una peregrinación militar en recuperar toda tierra santa, él se despidió por última vez a su amada Beatriz en que ellos habían aceptado su relación de pareja demostrando su amor por una noche teniendo relaciones sexuales sin miedo ante los pecados de dios.

Una vez que el arzobispo de Florencia les bendijera a los cruzados en que serían perdonados todos los pecados cometidos, Dante y Florencio (hermano de Beatriz) antes de que partieran de los puertos italianos, Beatriz le pedía de favor que protegiera a su hermano de las cruzadas, Dante acepto la responsabilidad en proteger a su amigo por su amada que haría lo que fuera que le pidiera. Y una vez que partieron , ya no había marcha atrás para Dante Alighieri.

En Tierra Santa en la batalla de Acre, los cruzados habían sobrevivido interminables oleadas masivas de guerreros Sarracenos, los señores del desiertos dirigidos por su líder Saladino, ambos habían estado enfatizados en crueles batallas entre cruzados y sarracenos creando grandes masacres por cada uno de ellos, en momento de la batalla, el Rey de Inglaterra y líder de la tercera expedición Ricardo Corazón de León, hizo un trato en intercambiar los prisioneros de guerra sarracenos por la ciudad de Acre, unos asesinos sarracenos se habían infiltrado en liberar a los prisioneros e intentar a asesinar a Ricardo reclamando lo que les pertenecen los Árabes, en eso tanto Francesco y Dante en los cuales ellos dos se enteraron en el intento de traición por parte de los sarracenos ambos italianos habían asesinado tanto a los asesinos y los prisioneros creando una gran masacres en ellos, cuando el Rey y sus caballeros vieron tal atroz crimen, Francesco se delato así mismo culpándose de los actos protegiendo a Dante en que le pidió en su última petición en que proteja a su hermana Beatriz, traumando a Dante al ver a su amigo e hermano colgado sufriendo en carne propia en ver que él había cometido el pecado de la traición marcándolo de por vida a Dante.

Pasaron los meses en la batalla de Acre y en el punto más fulminante en donde Dante detenía una horda de Sarracenos, uno de ellos se coló detrás de él clavando una daga en la espalda del cayendo al suelo pensando que había llegado su final, un final que él no quería que llegara a su fin porque tenía que cumplir una promesa de sangre en proteger a su amada Beatriz tuvo que encargarse cara a cara con la Parca que él estaba buscando reclamar su alma para su señor del infierno, pero él no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino y ante toda probabilidad, derroto a la parca reclamando su Guadaña ahora en el arsenal de Dante en el cual al derrotar la parca, el termino desertando de los cruzados para regresarse a su hogar, una vez que regreso de Acre hasta Italia en donde el tomo semanas para llegar a Florencia a su hogar en donde él pensaba que su peregrinación había terminado, todo comenzó a empeorar para el caballero cruzado.

Al llegar a su villa, vio en su hogar en el cual había cientos de muertos y a ver su padrastro Muerto él estaba aterrado al ver tal carnicería y estaba rezando en que no le habría pasado a Beatriz, pero su peo temor se volvió realidad al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amada clavada con una espada en su torso.

Dante, abatido al ver a su amada muerta, vio que su espíritu salía de su cuerpo reprochando a su amado en no haber cumplido su promesa al ver que ella seria bendecida en el cielo fue capturada por la silueta del Rey de infierno, Lucifer reclamando una alma pura para que lo liberaran de su encarcelamiento.

Dante negándose en que su amada sea corrompida, el viaja al infierno en donde tuvo que pasar en nueve círculos del infierno con la ayuda del espíritu y poeta Virgilio guiándolo en cada uno de los 9 círculos del infierno, Dante tuvo que sumergirse en lo más profundo e oscuro de los nueve círculos del infierno desde el Limbo, La Lujuria la Gula, La Avaricia La ira, La Herejía, La Violencia, El Fraude y la Traición. Dante tuvo que enfrentarse a cada circulo de sus pecados, al enfrentarse a Caronte, a Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, Su padre convertido en un Demonio por el pecado de la Avaricia, su amigo Francesco por el pecado de la Violencia. Y muchos demonios en los cuales mato, e exorcizo salvado a miles de almas en pena perdonando sus pecados y de los suyos al ver que poco a poco su amada Beatriz cada vez se corrompía mas por la maldad de Lucifer.

Dante ya cansado, agotado y sin fuerzas llego ante su amada pidiéndole que regresara daba por hecho que se ha enfrentado a todos sus pecados, pero su amada Beatriz no pensaba igual, porque le comenta que su Su peor pecado fue la traición, Dante había traicionado al hermano de Beatriz, Francesco y lo mataron en su lugar. Dante destruido moralmente asume su culpa y pide perdón a Beatriz, mostrándole su cruz sagrada en cual el cual la vuelve a convertir en una Alma pura a Beatriz al ver que veía en sus ojos a un hombre arrepentido por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, aceptando las disculpas verdaderas de Dante abrazando al hombre abatido dando un beso entre ambos, hasta que en el infierno apareció una luz que se habría paso y era el Arcángel Gabriel llevándose a Beatriz y felicitando a Dante por aceptar las culpas y ver que pronto tendría su redención prometida por el Arcángel, Dante se adentra al último círculo del infierno, al mundo frio y gélido de los Traidores en el cual se tuvo que enfrentarse en un combate final entre el Guerrero Cruzado ante el señor del infierno en el cual lo estaba esperando en el pozo de Judea, el ultimo escape del infierno, en esa batalla titánica entre ambas fuerzas del bien y del mal, Lucifer le confiesa que Beatriz era un cebo que no quería a ella, si no a él, específicamente a Dante por ser el guerrero de dios que lo liberaría del infierno y reclamando el Trono de Dios, Dante le da una tremenda batalla en el cual utilizando sus últimas fuerzas hiriéndolo de gravedad al propio Lucifer.

Y antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia Lucifer lo detiene afirmando que él ya está muerto (fue muerto en la tercera cruzada por la daga del árabe) Lucifer le dice que su alma no puede salir de este lugar y siendo prohibido por Dios, ante la mirada derrotada de Dante al ver que ya estaba muerto sin escapatoria alguna hizo un último acto de redención libera todas las almas recolectadas desde salvadas e absueltas encierran de nuevo a Lucifer que ya no podría más y fue encerrado de nuevo en su prisión eterna, y Dante al ver que había hecho lo imposible pero sin escapatoria, termino cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas de vivir al ver que tendría que cumplir su condena auto-impuesta.

Eso nos lleva en ese momento que Dante seguía inconsciente y herido física y mentalmente luego de ver que no tendría escapatoria alguna y sin poder ver de nuevo a su amada Beatriz pero ahora con la conciencia limpia y sus pecados perdonados así mismo, Dante se quedaría aquí que ya había hecho algo bueno hasta que de nuevo una luz lo envolvió de nuevo, una luz blanca con azul, cegando al cruzado que ya no portaba armas luego de perderlas ante su batalla final ante Lucifer, estaba indefenso, pero Dante lucharía con sus puños si fuera el caso.

De la luz regresaba de nuevo el Arcángel y mano derecha del propio Dios Gabriel aterrizando en el pozo de Judea ante un abatido y débil Dante.

Dante: ¿Arcángel Gabriel?..

Gabriel: Ahorra fuerzas Dante, has hecho lo imposible en detener a Lucifer, evitasteis una nueva guerra demoniaca, te doy las gracias por salvarnos a nosotros, y a este mundo, sabíamos que eras el elegido, y lo hicisteis bien.

Dante: ¡No lo entiendo!

Gabriel: Aunque te había prometido en que te reunirías de nuevo con Beatriz, no hay manera en que puedas salir del infierno, bajo de tu condición que estas atrapado, quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿valió la pena?

Dante mirando al arcángel decidió habla con la verdad.

Dante: Valió toda la pena, por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo por salvar a ella, es mi motivo de seguir adelante, aunque ya esté muerto, y haya cometido los peores pecados, estoy encaminando a remedirme no solamente a mi amada, sino a mi familia, mis camaradas, y ante Dios, yo quiero saber que hice lo suficiente en salvarlos sin importar lo que me pase, yo salvare tantas vidas pueda ante la maldad.

Gabriel escuchaba todo el discurso de Dante y no sentía mentira alguna, sino pura verdad, en ver a un hombre que se había remedido, merecía algo mejor, y quiso hacerlo sentirlo mejor por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Gabriel: Lo has hecho bien Dante, aunque puede que no lo comprendas, has salvado mucho más que almas inocentes, si no que también has salvado la tuya porque tu papel en esta guerra que libraremos en un futuro es mucho más importante en la que te puedes imaginar…Dime Dante si te diera una segunda oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y hacer algo bueno por alguien que responderías como tu descendiente ¿lo aceptarías?

Dante: Lo aceptaría, si ese es un paso más a mi redención con Beatriz con dios, lo hare sin protestar, aunque sea un camino largo y difícil, al menos poder hacer algo lo que es correcto y justo para mi descendiente.

Gabriel: Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, esa es la respuesta que estaba esperando de ti Dante, te daré una oportunidad más en que ayudes a un chico que será tu descendiente en un mundo Paralelo moderno/Contemporáneo, pero con la misma guerra que tenemos con los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos, ese chico merece algo mejor que ser sirviente de los demonios o de cualquier facción, tu serás el que guíes a ese chico a un nuevo mañana de una nueva era. Él tiene un gran destino por delante y es de gran importancia para la salvación del mundo por ello te pido que le ayudes a formar, criar y entrenar a ese descendiente como si fueras tu hijo, formarlo como un Caballero Cruzado un guerrero de la luz, el verdadero Dragón Celestial tú serás junto a en el que lleve a cabo sus destinos.

Dante: Lo aceptare, pero ¿qué paso con mi amada Beatriz, es la razón que estoy aquí?

Gabriel: Confía en mi Dante la volverás a verla, tú le ayudaras en tu descendiente todo lo que puedas, una vez que llegue tu redención, tu espíritu se unirá al de ese chico, formando un nuevo guerrero listo para una guerra santa.

Dante: Lo hare, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Gabriel sonrió ante la determinación y el nuevo aire en el, agarro al guerrero cruzado e hico que todo el lugar se envolviera en un lugar blanco para Gabriel y para Dante.

De repente todo el lugar de nuevo se volvió oscuro. Viendo que ya no estaban aquí.

2500 años después de la Tercera Cruzada

Época Moderna/Contemporánea

De regreso en Kuoh, Japon

La vida para Issei Hyodou no ha sido nada fácil, para muchos niños de su infancia deberían estar disfrutando de la infancia, la amistad y de su familia, pero ese no es el caso para el infante Issei que desde pequeño, tuvo que madurar a una edad muy temprana luego de que hace años había perdidos a sus padres luego de que varios sujetos asesinaran a sus padres y por elle por no tener ningún pariente vivo, fue obligado en estar en un Orfanatorio y esperar si tuviera suerte alguno en que lo adoptara, pero no fue así.

El chico Issei aprendió de la forma más dura en la forma de madurar, crecer y sobrevivir ante la situación, pese a ello, se sentía triste en que no tuviera familiar en quien lo acogiera, hasta las propias dueñas del orfanato se sentían pena por el chico al ver que a una edad muy temprana ya pensaba como adulto, nadie merecía vivir eso.

Issei era un chico solitario al ver que no podría tener amigos de su edad, el salía por las noches para vagar en la localidad, viendo que hacer, hasta que se topó con uno de los sujetos que habían asesinado a sus padres, los reconocía por un detalle en particular, eran que ellos portaban un par de alas negras y unas armas hechas de luz.

Issei al ser tan joven no sabía cómo luchar en contra uno de los asesinos de sus padres decidió huir pero para los asesinos también ya estaban planeando matarlo por órdenes de su señor al ver que el sería una amenaza en un futuro.

Antes de que el Ángel lo rematara, unas cruces de luz golpearon a él quemándolo de forma grave obligando al ángel caído esquivarlas pero ya con daños graves en sus alas y su cuerpo.

Caído: ¿Quién osa atacarme e interponerse en mi camino?

¿?: Alguien como tú ni se merecer ser llamado Ángel, sino un demonio.

Caído: Por última vez ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

¿?: Alguien mucho más superior que tú, te doy una última advertencia, lárgate de aquí, y me apiadare de ti.

Caido: Jaj, crees que con eso me derrotaras.

¿?: Como quieras, yo te lo advertí maldito caído.

De la nada el ángel caído sintió una gran punzada en su torso al ver una gran hoja de la guadaña saliendo de sus entrañas causando un tremendo dolor al caído y también aterrando al chico issei al ver tal atrocidad-

El ángel caído no sabía en porque una arma ''humana'' le había causado un tremendo daño, solamente los demonios y los ángeles podrían causar severos daños, y más con su herida de consideración prefería huir y abandonar la misión porque prefiera vivir con la humillación que morir de la forma más horrible posible.

Caído: ¿tu? No se quien seas pero te estas metiendo con nuestro grupo no aceptare en que me mates.

¿?: No les tengo miedo envíenme a cualquier maldito caído. La muerte ya no es un impedimento más, pero para ti este es tu final _**Shinseina Seigi-Justicia Sagrada.**_

Una potente luz en forma de cruz había quemado completamente al ángel caído dejando nada en su rastro, mientras que un Issei aterrado y aliviado estaba viendo a su guardián o la parca reclamando su vida.

Issei: ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Un conocido, Issei Hyodou, he venido por ti.

Issei: ¿Cómo sabes de mi nombre?

¿?: Como he dicho, soy un conocido y no tengas miedo, ya no estarás solo, quiero que te vengas conmigo a nuestro hogar.

Issei había escuchado bien, este sujeto lo quería adoptar y más que lo había salvado la vida del sujeto que había asesinado a sus padres y dejando huérfano a él.

Issei: Como es que….

¿?: No hay tiempo que perder, ya fui al orfanato y las señoras ya me dieron los papeles de adopción, no te preocupes por tus cosas, en nuestro hogar estarán todo lo que necesites.

Issei al sentir que no había mentiras algunas sino que la verdad, decidió seguía a él.

Dante sentía un gran poder en el joven chico como según lo había dicho el arcángel Gabriel en que ese chico tiene en su poder una de las 13 Longinus, el Boosted Gear, el poderoso El Dragon Rojo Celestial

Tanto Issei y su nuevo padrino o padre, (Dante), fueron al orfanato en donde las matronas del orfanato, en donde ellas felices al ver que Issei tendría un nuevo hogar y un lugar en donde seria querido y aceptado como es, tanto Issei y Dante, se despidieron de las señoras y de los demás huérfanos deseándoles lo mejor a el mientras que ambos, se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto principal de la ciudad tomando un vuelo hacia Florencia, Italia.

Issei miraba con mucha cautela los lugares que veía ante un Dante que se reía de la curiosidad aun inocente del chico al ver que ya tenía una madurez a su temprana edad.

¿?: Por cierto Issei, me llamo Dante Alighieri de ahora en adelante seré tu padre, tu maestro y tu guardián, ya nunca estarás solo.

Issei sentía una nueva luz en el camino en su nueva familia al ver que él lo había aceptado como tal abrazando al hombre con cariño de padre a hijo.

Dante: (Así es como se siente tener un hijo, se siente maravilloso esa sensación, ojala lo vieras Beatriz amada mía, espero que te encuentres bien)

Issei: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Dante: A mi antiguo hogar de origen, a Florencia, Italia.

Sin más ambos estarían haciendo muchas cosas de ahora en adelante luego de que sus vidas se habían cruzado de maneras inesperadas.

2 días después

Ya en Florencia, Italia.

Luego de un largo viaje de avión de Japón a Italia, ambos sujetos se habían ido hacia la villa toscana de Florencia en donde compraron en una pequeña casa en donde estarían los dos solos disfrutando de la villa italiana

En los siguientes años que estuvieron en la villa toscana de Florencia habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida del joven Hyodou junto con la de Dante.

En el tiempo que estuvo en Florencia, Dante le había enseñado como leer y a escribir ya sea en Japonés, la tierra natal del chico, en Italiano, Latín y en Español para que pudiera comunicarse en varios idiomas, también le fue enseñado de forma más humilde, humanitario, de la manera correcta de forma ética como la vivió Dante en su tiempo en la edad Media, pero también dejaba algunas libertades en la de Issei que disfrutara su infancia y adolescencia, que disfrutara la vida como se lo merece.

Él fue a la escuela por parte de Dante para hacerlo un hombre de bien, guiándolo, Issei se sentía cada vez mejor cuando estaba cerca del Guerrero Cruzado

En una noche n su cumpleaños 10 Dante le había prometido que de ahora en adelante entrenarían juntos para dejarle su legado a él, comenzando con un riguroso entrenamiento físico en donde él tuvo que mejorar mucho su condición física de ser un flaco y desnutrido a uno atlético e esbeltico tipo deportivo con musculo.

En ese tiempo que entrenaba de forma rigurosa física, En el brazo del joven Issei se comunicaba con el Boosted Gear que se manifestaba en ayudar a su nuevo portado ante la mirada de Dante que ya había previsto que el Dragón también estaría ayudando al joven pelinegro.

Al pasar el tiempo Issei ante la tutela de Dante le enseñaba su estilo de pelea tanto como caballero cruzado y como usuario la Boosted Gear con la ayuda de Ddraig que le enseñaba a cómo usar la magia y el guante.

Dante también le enseñaba en su estilo de pelea al usar las guadañas en cómo defenderse, atacar, contraatacar, emboscar, mutilar y masacrar, junto con la cruz sagrada que había visto Issei de Niño, y vio que era una arma potente a larga distancia, mientras que las guadañas eran temibles a corta distancia.

Dante e Issei dominaban de manera sincronizada sus habilidades sagradas y profanadas aprendidas por su maestro e aprendiz. Ellos tenían habilidades de las tres facciones, tanto la de los Ángeles, la de los Ángeles caídos y Demonios.

Al pasar el tiempo, en los últimos 7 años que estuvo entrenando de forma rigurosa e extensa con sus nuevos maestros había aprendido mucho, desde usar la magia de la Boosted Gear y sus fases, las habilidades sagradas y profanadas de Dante, el manejo de las guadañas, la cruz sagrada, y muchas habilidades físicas, él ya estaba totalmente preparado para dar el último paso. Ya en el último año Ddraig y algunos de sus antiguos portadores del Sekiryuutei (Dragon Emperador Rojo) de épocas pasadas y estuvieron apoyando al joven Issei en que manejara de forma más eficaz la Boosted Gear y en el dominio del mundo sobrenatural que abunda en este mundo impresionando tanto a Issei y a Dante. Y ya para terminar que les tomo un gran tiempo fue en eliminar de forma definitiva la maldición de la Boosted Gear para que ya no tuviera más riesgos en la condición de Issei usando con toda libertad el poder de su compañero Ddraig. Y asi pasaron el tiempo entre los tres aprendiendo todo lo necesario posible para estar listo ante cualquier cosa.

En total el poder de Issei con las técnicas aprendidas con Dante, Ddraig y los demás Sekiryuutei (Dragon Emperador Rojo) estaba en su poder en un 40 a 50%.

Dante junto con Issei y el gran dragón rojo Ddraig, los habían llamado en la sala en donde hablarían de forma más clara.

Dante le explicaba que su tiempo había llegado a su fin al ver que ya había hecho lo mejor y suficiente para adoctrinar y criar a Issei para que él se pudiera defenderse por sí mismo, para la tristeza de Issei al ver que Dante se despedía de él, de forma espiritual en ver que su cuerpo se convertía en un espíritu humano en el cual el de daba sus armas preciadas de el junto con su vestimenta.

Dante: No te sientas triste Issei, yo estaré bien te agradezco mucho en que seas mi aprendiz, mi hermanito y mi hijo, me he sentido mejor en enseñarte todo lo que podría y estaré mejor en verte que ya estás listo para el mundo, no me iré para siempre porque siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, siempre.

Issei: Esta bien Padre, gracias por todo, fuiste lo más cercano a un padre, gracias por darme una nueva vida, una oportunidad en que me las has brindado y jamás olvidare todo lo que me has enseñado.

Dante: Estoy orgulloso de ti, pase lo que pase, haz lo que pienses que es lo correcto, y se un hombre de bien, protege a los débiles e lo indefenso, elimina a los malos y los malditos que no merecen vivir, ahora yo te nombro, Issei Hyodon, el Cruzado Renacido.

Sin más Dante se convertía en una energía blanca y se la transmitía en el cuerpo del adolescente para transmitirle todas las experiencias, habilidades, y vida que tuvieron ambos. Debido a eso ahora el poder de Issei ahora unido con el espíritu de Dante, ahora tenía el 100% de su poder ahora con todas las habilidades aprendidas.

Issei al ver que estaba solo de nuevo pero ahora con más madurez, seriedad, y más fuerza, había tomado la decisión, de regresar a su antiguo hogar, a Japón, para cumplir la voluntad de Dante, en que sea feliz en su vida, y sea un nuevo guerrero de la luz y oscuridad.

Issei tomo su nueva vestimenta ahora que tendría que comenzar en un nuevo comienzo regresando a su antiguo hogar se había cambiado la ropa y ahora ese era su nuevo vestuario.

Ahora Issei portaba una camiseta roja tipo polo que portaba una imagen de un dragón negro oriental en forma de tribal que rodeaba la camiseta de adelante hacia atrás, una chamarra negra con bordes azules con capucha de punta de águila (la misma chamarra de assassin creed 3 de Connor Kenway) unos pantalones negros ajustados, un par de botas negras de combate modernas a su medida, en sus antebrazos tenía unos lazos negros atados en sus antebrazo en honor a su maestro Dante , y debajo de la chamarra portaba una pequeña armadura que le rodea el brazo derecho desde los hombros hasta la muñeca de su mano y del lado izquierdo estaba descubierto y eso se debe que ahí tenia activado su Boosted Gear. Y un cinturón de color negro en el cual portaba la cruz sagrada y de manera oculta y portátil las guadañas (de la parca y sagrada) Issei tambien se había adaptado a su manera la vestimenta de su maestro Dante pero dando su estilo de manera más moderna y avanzada.

Issei: ¿Estás listo para una nueva aventura mi querido amigo?

Ddraig: Siempre estaré listo para cualquier cosa compañero, tu y yo hasta el final?

Issei: Juntos hasta el final.

Sin más ambos habían empacado sus cosas necesarias ,desde los fondos de dante a nombre de Issei recibiendo su herencia, sus equipajes, sus nuevas armas, y vestuario nuevo había tomado todo lo necesario para viajar de nuevo a Japón hacia Kuoh en donde quería comenzar un nuevo comienzo a retomar lo que fue su antiguo hogar listo para enfrentarse ante nuevas amenazas que se le vienen, ya sean ángeles, caídos y demonios, sino que también el también quera formar una familia, basándose en la nobleza de las tres grandes facciones, y si es obligado a tener un Harem él lo aceptara pero el tratara de resistirte ante sus perversiones por compromiso ante Dante y el respeto hacia las mujeres si lo ven con buenos ojos para el guerrero Cruzado.

Muy bien con eso termina el prólogo de hoy.

Bueno amigos, ese fue mi primer fic de Highschool Dxd y primer fic en español que hay de Dante's Inferno en el cual yo espero que lo disfruten mucho porque a mí me encanto mucho el anime más por las chicas jejejeje, no soy pervertido eh, y también el juego y libro de Dante's Inferno qué fue…wow, sin palabras de lo mejor que he visto.

Y muy bien como sabrán ese será un nuevo Issei más serio, más inteligente, aunque si tendrá sus momentos de perversidad con las chicas aunque sea poco gracias a las enseñanzas de un cruzado le ha quitado la mayor parte de su perversión será más OP y serio a la hora de Pelear.

Entre sus armas tendrá la Guadaña de la parca, sino que también otra Guadaña Sagrada, la diferencias de ambas son que una podrá matar demonios, sea de clase baja o alta incluso mahous en casos extremos de la necesidad, también causan grandes daños a los ángeles caídos la guadaña de la parca y la cruz sagrada, ya en cuanto la guadaña sagrada será una arma eficaz ante los ángeles caídos y buenos para purificar almas o enemigos

Los que tuvieron dudas en porque hizo ese fic porque ambos tanto el Dxd y Dante, estan en guerras bíblicas de ángeles en contra demonios.

Y bueno también tratare de adaptarme al manga de Highschool Dxd para ver que más capítulos puedo sacar.

Los que gusten apoyarme en este nuevo fic y estilo de highschool dxd, me vendría muy bien su ayuda y sus consejos para ver como ando y seguir mejorando.

Aun no me decido si habrá pareja única o harem pero según lo que tengo planeado será asi

Descendiente de Beatriz (Sera sorpresa quien será su descediente)

Una Ángel

Una Ángel Caída

Y dependiendo si no hay enfrentamiento una o dos demonios.

Pero tambien estare Escuchando sus Propuestas de quienes deberían estar.

Y tambien aclaro que asi esta el momento la nobleza de Issei

Issei- Rey

Les aclaro que él no se unirá al clan Gremory sino creara su propia nobleza

Bueno sin más me despido

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola amigos como están, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo del mi nuevo proyecto de cross de Highschool Dxd con Dante's Inferno, que al parecer fui el primero en hacerlo jejje, adore el anime de Dxd por las chicas que ufffff están hermosas, bellas, todas unas divas que todo hombre moriría al estar con ellas, lo admito, no suelo ser pervertido pero me gusta esas chicas, y en cuanto a Dante's Inferno cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era otra versión de Devil My Cry de Dante Sparda pero al adentrarme más a la trama, me atrajo mucho su historia, su argumento y en cómo es tanto en el libro del Infierno de Dante y el juego que para muchos si fue algo oscuro y tétrico en como es el infierno bueno en sus nueve círculos del infierno.

Les agradezco de corazón por su preferencia y favoritos en el fic, pensé que nadie le gustaría este nuevo fic, y bueno como siempre trato de buscar nuevos estilos de fics, así que me arriesgue que nadie lo ha hecho aún, y quise aprovechar todo su potencial en estos dos. Y también gracias por sus reviews y los ánimos, con ellos me han dado un segundo aire para escribir más capítulos nuevos para el siguiente capítulos y que habrán muchos más, se los aseguro, y gracias por todo por apoyarme en esa nueva aventura que tengo, ahora que me adentro al mundo de Highschool Dxd con el pervertido #1 del anime, Issei Hyodou.

También como les había dicho habrá nuevos cambios en el Cannon del cannon de Dxd gracias a la intervención de Dante, que seguro serán positivos en la vida de Issei, ahora que comenzara una nueva aventura en Kuoh, su antiguo Hogar listo para cualquier enfrentamiento.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Morde The Cat:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el voto de confianza que me has dado te lo agradezco, sip esta muy buena la trama del juego de Dante's Inferno, yo te recomendaría que lo encuentres en la Xbox 360 o en la PS3 te la recomiendo mucho.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, que te dije, que te encantaría este nuevo estilo de fic, y bueno se ve interesante la propuesta de las chicas, muy buenas para Issei que el creara una nobleza, y ya verás que sucede en siguiente capitulo, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **The ice Death:**_ Que hay amigo, gracias por el apoyo y por el review, te lo agradezco, y claro que lo continuare ahora que les encantaron en este nuevo fic tan solo espéralo.

 _ **Irashi Uzumaki859:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, me da mucho gusto en que te gustara y ya verás que sucede en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, y me da mucho gusto que te guste, y ya haba continuación.

 _ **TRYNDAMER95:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, jejejej descuida, tu también tienes un estilo bueno en tus fics, son muy buenos, cada estilo es propio para cada escritor pero aun así jejej me tomo un tiempo para hacer este estilo que es propio y de algunos, tan solo es aprenderlo con la experiencia, y ya verás que sorpresas habrá para este nuevo capítulo y gracias por el voto de confianza y yo también esperare para ver tus capítulos nuevos éxito amigo.

 _ **Homicidal Liu:**_ Hola amiga, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, sip también me estuve preguntando en porque nadie había hecho un Crossover de Highschool Dxd y Dante's Inferno al parecer fui el primero de todos y más en español y claro que hare muchos cambios al cannon de Dxd gracias a Dante pero serán positivos esos cambios. Y también tome tu consejo y el de muchos en leer el manga y la novela de Dxd para ver si puedo sacar más ideas, en especial la chicas, y por ahora estoy en el volumen 1 de la novela y sé que son mas de21 así que me tomare el tiempo para leerlo. Al igual que también anduve viendo las opciones de las chicas como Yasaka Le fay, Griselda y Gabriel muy buenas de hecho, al igual de los enemigos, aquí lo hare de mitad y mitad, mitad de Chaos Brigade y mitad de las criaturas y demonios del mundo de Dante. Y también tomare tu consejo en ampliar el harem pero en este fic Issei será más controlado en su nivel de perversión y será más compresivo y afectuoso con las mujeres. Aunque tendrá ciertos momentos de lujuria. Y no te preocupes si lo hicisteis largo el review, mientras más legos es mejor para mí para que pueda leer sus opiniones y comentarios, siempre son bien recibidas por aquí y espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo que tengo para ti.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y ya verás que sucederá luego de que veas a un nuevo Issei con nuevas habilidades de Dante y de Ddraig, tan solo disfrútalo porque te encantara.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho en que te haya gustado la historia, ya verás que sucederá después del siguiente capítulo tan solo espéralo amigo.

 _ **SonGogettoUzumak:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho por tu preferencia del fic y gracias por apoyarme en este fic, seguro te encantara el siguiente capítulo tan solo espéralo, lo veras.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**_

2 días después

Luego de que nuestro héroe pelicastaño Issei Hyodou-Alighieri tomara un nuevo comienzo Luego de que se despidiera de su maestro y tutor, Dante Alighieri le dejara su legado luego de que su espíritu se fusionara con la de el obteniendo todas sus habilidades, técnicas y experiencias obtenidas del caballero cruzado, ahora nuestro joven héroe quería estar de nuevo en su antigua patria, su viejo hogar, ahora quería forjar un hogar en donde establecerse ahora que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Florencia, Italia si no en Kuoh, Japón. Y el junto con su compañero amigo Dragón, Ddraig lo estarían acompañando esta nueva aventura en tierras asiáticas listos para cualquier combate en contra de los demonios o ángeles caídos.

Luego de empacara algunas de sus pertenencias, riquezas y muebles de su hogar de Italia a Japón, Issei había tomado un boleto de avión de primera fila él estaba paspándola bien planeando lo que haría una vez que llegara en Kuoh, en eso cierto dragón hacia compañía a Issei mientras que el seguía completamente dormido.

Ddraig: (Bien Issei, luego de que llegues a Kuoh, ¿Qué haras después?)

Issei: (Encontrar un nuevo hogar en que quedarnos, y buscar un colegio para que estudiar)

Ddraig: (¿Colegio?)

Issei: (Hai, además que quiero completar mi formación, además de que nadie sospeche de mi estatus)

Ddraig: (Bueno punto compañero, además de que hay que seguir entrenando de la Boosted Gear, y de nuevas habilidades que has heredado de Dante)

Issei: (Hai, debo mejorar algunas habilidades que me fue heredado, desde usar bien la cruz sagrada y las guadañas por cierto ¿quisiera hacerte una pregunta?

Ddraig: (Vamos puedes decírmelo lo que necesites compañero)

Issei: (¿Veras, me preguntaba si podría combinar la cruz sagrada con la Boosted Gear? nose creando más técnicas devastadores para ambas armas)

Ddraig: (Por supuesto, de hecho, gracias a ello puedes potencializarlas un ejemplo con la cruz sagrada y la Boosted Gear potencializas su luz puedes provocar severos daños a los demonios con graves quemaduras o absueltos de sus pecados desintegrándolos, y en cuanto a la guadaña, puedes aumentar su filo y su nitidez, incluso dañar hasta los propios ángeles y demonios, así que hay que mejorar en las nuevas habilidades y adaptarlos en tu propio estilo de combate ante las tres facciones.)

Issei: (Gracias por el consejo, hare todo lo posible para mejorar y ser más fuerte)

Ddraig: (Bien Issei, todavía tenemos que entrenar en tu Balance Break y en tu Juggernaut Driver todavía no lo tienes manejado a la perfección)

Issei: (Lose tengo que mejorar en el domino de ambos power ups, aun así hare mi mejor esfuerzo para dominarlo y necesito que me ayudes en estar en perfecta sincronía)

Ddraig: (y lo tendrás, no dejare que mi usuario sea un debilucho, tu eres uno de mis usuarios más poderosos que he visto y quiero estar a tu lado hasta el final, nunca nos daremos por vencido ya sea contra quien nos enfrentaremos)

Issei: (Claro, hasta el final, la rendición no es una opción, ufff estos viajes del avión son muy largos)

Ddraig: (Coincido contigo, pero aprovéchalo mientras puedas, necesitaras todo el descanso posible porque en tu antiguo Hogar, entrenaremos más duro)

Issei: (Lose, será mejor que descansemos, Ddraig, despiértame cuando lleguemos)

Ddraig: (Si, también quiero dormir, te veo en la mañana Issei)

Una vez que ambos decidieron descansar, Issei descansaba de forma tranquila en el asiento mirando las estrellas de la noche y pensando en que hará después una vez que pisen tierra firme hacia Kuoh, pero ahora dejaba que el sueño lo calmara al joven cruzado.

Varias horas después

Luego de varias horas viajando en primera fila del avión de Florencia a Kuoh, ya habían llegado al aeropuerto Internacional de Kuoh, Japón en donde un adormilado Issei llegaba hacia la terminal en donde él y un agente (que Issei lo había contactado de buscar una casa) en donde él le daba el pago de la nueva casa, la dirección y las llaves de su nueva casa quedando satisfechos ambos dos, mientras eso sucedía, Issei recogía sus pertenencias en la terminal recogiendo sus maletas e equipaje en donde paso la aduana sin problema alguno, una vez que Issei salió del aeropuerto, el tomo un Taxi en donde le pidió que fuera esa dirección cosa que el taxista accedió ante la petición de Issei, una vez que puso sus maletas en la cajuela, partieron hacia dirección hacia el nuevo hogar de Issei en donde el callado miraba su antiguo hogar que había cambiado mucho ya era un lugar mejor, mucho más moderno y mas pacifico, y a pesar que extrañaba a sus padres y su dura infancia en el orfanato y los intentos de asesinato por parte de los ángeles caídos, el ahora ya estaba mejor preparado para cualquier cosa que se le enfrentará, ya sea los caídos ser independiente como todo joven adolescente, tener una pareja y ser feliz de la vida.

Durante algunos minutos en el viaje todo transcurrió de manera normal para el alivio de Issei que poco a poco está mirando su destino en donde habían varias casas con vecinos amigables, pacíficos bueno algunos otros eran más cerrados y callados pero la mayoría eran amables con eso bastaba a Issei, una vez que llego a su nuevo hogar, era una casa moderna japonesa ,muy diferente a su antigua casa de la villa toscana de Florencia, esta casa era de 2 pisos de color blanco con cierto tono al azul cielo muy comodo para el con eso bastaba para el pelicastaño.

Con ayuda del Taxista le dejaba sus equipajes de Isse mientras que él le dejaba una buena propina alegrando el dia para el taxista, mientras que Isse cargaba sus maletas e equipajes hacia la puerta en donde el abría en sus nuevas llaves de su hogar y una vez que entro ahí estaban sus cosas antiguas de Florencia recién instaladas por cortesía del agente inmblumenario y de mudanzas internacionales pero también había algunas cosas que había en la casa e hogar. La casa contaba con 8 habitaciones, en el piso inferior en la planta baja contaba desde la sala, comedor, cocina, un pequeño gimnasio y una zona de entretenimiento desde (Xbox 360 y PS3) y varios simuladores de combate, en el otro piso en el primer piso contaban con las habitaciones, dos baños y varias habitaciones desocupadas. En la sala contaba con un televisor de pantalla LCD grande, Reproductores de Dvd y Blue Ray, Esteros, sofás, sillones incluyendo un Pc de Escritorio y una Laptop Dell, en toda la casa tenia lo moderno de Japón con un estilo Occidental europeo vaya que si tenía estilo issei, a pesar de lo grande e exagerado pero por si acaso tendría que invitar desde amigas e compañeros, por lo menos debería estar cómodos y satisfechos y si traería una novia, no estaría tan solo para la opinión de Issei y de Ddraig. Ya una vez puesto pie en su casa, Issei ponía sus cosas en el suelo mientras que caía al sillón agotado por su llegada.

Issei: (Por fin hemos llegado)

Ddraig: (Un viaje largo y cansado pero valió la pena, esta casa se siente como tu hogar)

Issei: (Por lo menos no me sentiré tan alejado del hogar del maestro Dante)

Ddraig: (Bien chico por ahora, a empacar tus pertenencias porque al rato entrenaremos con tus habilidades)

Issei: (Hai, por donde comenzamos.)

Ddraig: (Veamos….podríamos…..)

Pero antes de que pudiera decir el Dragón de Gales, ambos tanto el Dragón y el Joven Cruzado habían sentido una presencia, que estaba dentro de la casa.

Ddraig: (Tenemos compañía)

Issei: (También lo sentí, pero no siento presencia maligna. De hecho todo lo contrario)

Ddraig: (¿Lo conoces?)

Issei: (Hai…lo vi en los recuerdos de Dante, el es un buen amigo)

Ddraig: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es Issei?)

Issei: (Veras amigo él es….)

¿?:…Yo lo puedo contestar a la pregunta del Dragón de Gales, Guerrero Cruzado.

En ese momento se aparecía un espíritu de un hombre de 50 años de edad vestido con una toga blanca junto con una capa negra, una corona hecha de raíces de árboles, junto con un báculo hecho de madera, en su rostro en su lado izquierdo le salían raíces creciendo en su rostro pero aun así se le permitía ver en sus ojos, llevaba un par de sandalias romanas, y al ver su mirada seria e estoica preocupo a Issei.

¿?: Saludos, Dragón de Gales, soy Virgilio antiguo poeta en la época de la antigua Roma…es un honor y un placer verte de nuevo Dante, o mejor te dijo, Issei.

Issei: ¡Virgilio!, estoy feliz en verte de nuevo, pensé en no volver a verte.

Virgilio: Jeje, no puedo dejar que tu deambules tu solo en este mundo, no por nada te estaré guiando en este mundo, ayudando a ti y al Dragón de Gales.

Issei: ¿Cómo ese que sabes de mi compañero Ddraig, Virgilio?

Virgilio: Veras muchacho, antes de que tu partieras junto con la arcángel Gabriel, yo también fui llamado pero por el arcángel miguel y el me saco del infierno para darme una oportunidad contigo en este mundo como lo hice en cada círculo del infierno.

Issei: Así que me estarás aconsejando a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Virgilio: Así es, tengo más información desde ángeles, caídos y demonios, todo lo que necesites, yo te estaré asesorado a lo que te estarás enfrentando, pero también seré tu tutor en caso en que lo necesites.

Issei: Gracias por todo, serás de gran ayuda y tienes suerte, puedes estar aquí en algunas de las habitaciones para que te quedes.

Virgilio: Agradezco por tu hospitalidad Issei, yo también le recomendaría que se prepare en arreglar sus cosas. Porque entrenara de forma mas rígida junto con el Dragón rojo de Gales.

Issei solamente suspiro al ver que tendría otro entrenador de forma rígida en que no se salvaría de las duras palizas que le vendrán.

Issei: (Genial, mas entrenamiento)

Ddraig: (jejee, ese espíritu me cae bien junto con Dante)

Issei: (No digas nada, y mañana tengo que prepararme para el colegio)

Ddraig: (No te quejes por lo menos no estará tan sola la casa)

Issei: (Eso sí. Bueno que más da, a darle duro el entrenamiento)

Ddraig: (Así son los ánimos Issei, que bien la pasaremos en el entrenamiento)

Una vez terminado con su plática miro a su guía espiritual Virgilio que seguía parando esperando la respuesta del cruzado.

Issei: Esta bien Virgilio, entrenare de nuevo, luego ire al colegio Kuoh y veremos que sucede después.

Virgilio: Sabia decisión Issei.

Una vez terminado, Issei se tomó toda la tarde arreglando su casa poniendo cada cosa en su lugar desde sus pertenencias, ropa, alimentos, víveres, ropa, y mucho más cosas, al igual que arreglo su cuarto ante la mirada de Virgilio, y de Ddraig.

Luego de terminar su deber, continúo con su entrenamiento dominando con la Boosted Gear dominando un poco la Balance Beaker dominando su armadura del Dragón Rojo de Gales pero con tiempo limitado. Algunas magias dadas por Ddraig y por terminar con Virgilio asesoraba a Issei desde dominar los ataques de Luz con la Cruz Sagrada, el dominio del ataque de la Guadaña de la Parca y técnicas sagradas y profanadas, entre las Sagradas dominaba la armadura divina y el Marticio. Y de las Profanadas dominaba los pecados del padre y la fruta de los suicidios.

Una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento Arduo Issei decidió bañarse con agua fría tibia para que de una manera tratara de relajarse luego de un día arduo e intensivo llego fresco para poder cenar con la compañía de Virgilio que le había preparado una cena y se trataba de bolas da arroz, con sushi junto con una ensalada y carne tártara para el placer de Issei que comió a gusto junto con Ddraig quedando satisfechos tanto al cruzado, a un poeta y a un Dragón terminando esta noche dejando exhausto y con ganas de dormir.

Ya una vez en su cama Issei cayo dormido de manera profunda siendo acompañado de su querido dragón que siguió el ejemplo de su portador durmiendo también, ambos sabían que mañana seria otro día pero uno en especial a Issei porque estaba esperando en ese nuevo colegio pero también por otro motivo, algo que le dejo a Dante.

Issei: (Espero que sea el día en que te vea mi amada Beatriz.)

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Issei cayo completamente dormido esperando este dia en que viera de nuevo a su amada Beatriz y según con la promesa de la arcángel Gabriel e que el y Beatriz se volverían a verse de nuevo y aceptar de nuevo el amor que se tienen.

Y al día siguiente

De regreso en Kuoh, Japon.

Isse se había levantado temprano para un calentamiento auto-impuesto por el para estar en forma para luego ser llamado por Virgilio que le había dado su desayuno ligero en qué consistía en frutas y un cereal cosa que el comió rápido porque el tiempo no estaba a su favor y salió corriendo como alma que le llevaba al diablo ante un Virgilio que miraba a un Issei corriendo rápido, por lo menos era rápido y llegaría a tiempo al colegio.

Mientras tanto con Issei.

Vemos a un agitado Issei que corrió como nunca luego de que intentara en subirse al autobús escolar, issei no le quedó más de opción que correr hacia el colegio Kuoh, por un lado positivo estaría más ejercitado matutino por otro estaría más agotado una vez que llegara al colegio y eso si llegara a tiempo.

Luego de minutos corriendo por fin había llegado al colegio o mejor dicho la Preparatoria Internacional de Kuoh, en donde Issei miraba el exterior de la preparatoria, en donde había la mayoría de chicas de edades de 15,16, 17, 18 a 19 años de edad todas muy hermosas para la opinión de Issei pero se mantuvo calmo y compostura por ciertas antiguas portadoras del Sekiryuutei (Dragón Emperador Rojo) en donde ellas se aseguraban de manera rigurosa e amenazante en controlar los niveles de perversión de Issei y también con el espíritu unido al joven cruzado también le controlaba la perversión a pesar de tantas mujeres bellas que hay el se mantenía firme y sereno.

Issei sentía las miradas una vez que entro al colegio desde las miradas soñadas y de admiración por parte de las chicas y muchas furia y celos en los pocos chicos hay a excepción de cierto chico rubio que miraba al joven con gratitud al ver que el seria la nueva novedad para las chicas del colegio y dejarían en paz a él.

Chicas: (Sera un nuevo estudiante Extranjero)

Alumnas: (Sera un Actor de Cine o un Príncipe de un país)

Estudiantes: (En que Clase estará el nuevo chico)

Chicos: (Genial más competencia)

¿?: (Bueno por lo menos el nuevo chico será querido por las chicas, por fin la paz vuelve a mí)

Issei seguía caminando ante las miradas de todos al ver que eran desde lujuria, ira, curiosidad, dudas, alegría e empatía, y al ver que el colegio era extenso, no sabía cuál era su siguiente salón.

Ddraig: (Genial, es tu primer día en el colegio y ya te perdisteis)

Issei: (No me culpes, este lugar es enorme, y no me dio tiempo en ver el croquis, asi que no es mi culpa)

Ddraig: (Bien, tendrás que preguntarles a alguien de las chicas para que te guie. Por cierto compañero, acabes de llegar aquí y ya empiezas a armar revuelo con las mujeres, estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho)

Issei: (Por favor Ddraig no me avergüences, quería pasar discreto, pero bueno, ya veré como me las arreglo para evitar a los celosos hombres)

Issei aun perdido en el colegio fue a ver a un rubio que estaba caminando hacia su salón hasta que Issei lo interrumpió.

Issei: Disculpe, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar esta clase?

¿?: Claro, no hay problema, está en el mismo pasillo que se encuentra en mi caso, así que sigue derecho y tu tranquilo.

Issei: Gracias por la ayuda.

¿?: Vamos, tú siéguenme.

El duo de chicos caminaba por el pasillo del colegio, las chicas seguían murmurando muchas cosas ahora los llamados Príncipes del Colegio.

¿?: Por cierto ¿eres nuevo Aquí?

Issei: Hai, ayer llegue de mi viaje, de hecho yo me instale en mi hogar para ir al colegio

¿?: Interesante, lo bueno que ya eres muy conocido en el colegio, todos hablan del nuevo estudiante, en especial las chicas.

Issei: Hai, me di cuenta, me doy cuenta también que tú eres muy popular con las mujeres.

¿?: Si, (Por lo menos ya no sentiré mas hostigaciones, me has hecho un gran favor) Bien llegamos, este es tu salón…

Issei: Issei Hyodou, gracias por la ayuda….

¿?: Kiba, Kiba Yuuto, esperemos volver a vernos Issei-kun, suerte en tus clases.

Issei: Gracias, la necesitare.

Isse dando un respiro toco la puerta de la clase y el profesor accedió en que entrara el nuevo alumno en el cual Issei se presentó de manera formal pero sencilla ante la clase que la mayoría eran mujeres que se habían ganado la atención y los rubores, y de los pocos hombres que hay con cierta indiferencia y celos por haber un nuevo príncipe en el colegio. Y bueno las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, al pobre Issei le bombardearon cientos de preguntas desde preguntas personales e íntimas desde si estaba soltero, tenía novia, si vivía solo o con familia, si estaba interesado en tener una novia, e cuanto a los chicos preferían callarse y mantener un ojo ante la nueva amenaza ante sus perversiones del as chicas, ya en eso el profesor calmo los ánimos de la clase y pidió a Issei que se sentara en el asiento trasero que estaba desocupado y sin más Issei se sentó a recibir la clase en la opinión un poco monótona y clásica, pero no podría quejarse porque tenía una buena vista de la ventana, por lo menos no se aburriría en ese tiempo que estará en el colegio.

La clase transcurrió de manera ordinaria hasta que sono la campana de la hora del almuerzo (Receso o Recreo) e Issei aprovecho el receso para poder desayunar en un lugar alejado disfrutando la comida preparada por Virgilio, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho debido a que fue rodado por una marejada de todas las chicas del colegio de su clase y de otras del colegio bombardeando a preguntas intimas y personales. Desde su situación sentimental, de que país venia, si era soltero, si tenía una pretendiente, y todas lo había negado ante el alivio de las chicas, al igual que le propusieron si quería almorzad con ellas cosa que Issei acepto con sinceridad para menos conocer mejor las chicas y además conocer el colegio mucho mejor siendo acompañado, cosas que alegro a las mujeres.

Mientras almorzaba con las chicas seguían bombardeando con más peguntas pero ahora mucho más sociales y más tranquilas para el alivio de Issei que con gusto las contesto, y muchas de las mujeres ya se estaban enamorando del chico al ver que no era nada pervertido sino todo un caballero, un príncipe que toda chica deseaba, ante eso ciertos sujetos ya se pusieron demasiados celosos y quisieron hacer una riña (pelea) por ver que él era ahora el centro de la atención y no querían que él se tomara toda la atención de las bellas chicas, Para Issei no quería provocar una pelea pero si era necesario, lo hará, pero lo que paso después impresiono al joven Issei.

En el grupo de las mujeres liberaran un gran instinto asesino hacia pos pobres chicos que ya estaban sudando a mares y con los ojos en blanco por el terror que emanaba las mujeres y solamente pudieron correr por sus vidas ante la ira de las mujeres dejando solo a Issei sintiendo varia presencias e auras en un edificio antiguo alado del colegio dando algo de mala espina a Issei y a su dragón pero decidieron pasarlo por alto por esta vez, para luego escuchar el sonido de la campana dando conocer que termino el receso, de nuevo regresando las clases para Issei, desde tomando, las unidades curriculares de Ciencias, literatura, Matemáticas, Artes, Deportes, Historia e Idiomas. Todo le iba bien a Issei.

Ya luego de algunas horas de que termino las clases, fue despedido por el grupo de chicas que despedían con gran rubor por parte del pelicastaño que sentía también las hormonas alteradas tratando de calmarse.

Ya luego de caminar hacia su casa, seguía hablando con su compañero preferido.

Ddraig: (¿Veo que te la pasasteis bien?,¿ no es así Issei?)

Issei: (Hai, me fue bien Ddraig, todo fue tranquilo…bueno casi)

Ddraig: (me imagino que también lo sentisteis también esa presencia del Edificio alado del Colegio)

Issei: (Hai, sentí muchas presencias de aura de demonios, en total sentí 4 presencias de tres mujeres y de un hombre pero no sentí malicia pero aun así no bajare la guardia)

Ddraig: (De hecho el del chico, también lo sentí cuando saludasteis al joven chico)

Issei: (Lose, también lo sentí, pero no sentí malas intenciones o presencia maligna)

Ddraig: (Chico, a las 12 en punto, hay otra presencia….)

Issei: (lo sentí también, no puedo creerlo)

Ddraig: (Issei que tus emociones no te nublen tu juicio, puede ser una trampa)

Issei: (No lo creo, hace mucho tiempo que siento esa aura tan pacifica, es la misma que he estado buscando desde hace siglos, y este es el momento que he querido)

Ddraig: (Chico, sé que tú la extrañas, pero tranquilo, se que lo que sientes y sé que has anhelado ese momento pero ve con calma)

Issei: (Tratare de hacerlo)

Issei miraba a la persona con la misma presencia que ha estado soñando tanto Issei con el espíritu de Dante sintieron ambos la presencia.

Issei: (¡Beatriz!)

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Que hay de nuevo amigos, de nuevo haciendo un nuevo capítulo nuevo para ustedes, y como verán fue el primer día en Kuoh para nuestro héroe Cruzado en el cual el ya no es un pervertido pero aun así habrá momentos en el cual Issei sentirá las hormonas alteradas a mil por hora.

Al igual que verán que Issei no estará tan solo en su casa, además de su querido Dragón rojo de Gales sino que también estará acompañado de su guía espiritual de Virgilio.

Originalmente quería poner a Virgilio como Familiar de Issei por su ayuda que le dio a Dante en cada círculo del infierno que paso Dante, conociendo quienes eran los demonios, en que infierno estaba y quien es lo que tenía que hacer pero ya he recibido varios tips en quienes debería tener como Familiar de Issei.

También como verán ya para el siguiente capítulo se revelara quien es Beatriz, y se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver quien será la chica, se los aseguro que lo he estado planeando.

Les hare lo que tiene actualmente el armamento que tiene hasta el momento Issei Hyodou-Alighieri.

Armas

Guadaña de la Parca o de la muerte:

Es el arma cuerpo a cuerpo de Dante/Issei. La guadaña se fortalece con las decisiones despiadadas y crueles. Si elegimos torturar aún más a los demonios captores - la oscuridad irá haciendo más poderosa esta arma de destrucción, mejorando el poder de sus golpes y el daño de nuestros combos como ejemplo en capturar almas e espiritus de sus enemigos de una forma despiadada, ya sea angel, caído o demonio.

Cruz Sagrada

Es el arma a distancia de Dante/Issei. La cruz se potencia con las decisiones justas. Si elegimos librar del sufrimiento a las almas de los enemigos, y mostramos compasión y clemencia con los enemigos derrotados conseguiremos hacer más efectivas nuestras magias y desarrollar otras nuevas. Normalmente todas están relacionadas con la luz (que sirve para el ataque y la defensa). Tambien es una arma efectiva a los caidos y demonios a quemarlos a quemarropa al sentir la presencia de un objeto sagrado.

Bien hasta el momento va la votación del harem y nobleza.

Gabriel

Penemue

Serafall Leviathan

Yasaka

Kuroka

Y hay otros tres a cuatro puestos mas o sino mas opciones para las siguientes opciones para Issei acepto opciones de chicas de Dxd de videojuegos e Anime tambien va para técnicas.

Bueno todavía me tomara un tiempo para escribir el siguiente capitulo les agradezco por su apoyo.

Bueno sin mas me reitor

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. La redención de Beatriz

Hola amigos/as como han estado. Aquí una vez más con otro capítulo del nuevo cross de Highschool Dxd con Dante's Inferno que cada vez está ganando más popularidad y me da mucho gusto que les ha gustado este nuevo fic y les agradezco de corazón por todo su apoyo que me han dado, de verdad gracias y también agradezco a los betas reader y buenos amigos sea autores y lectores que me han dado su apoyo en el anime de highschool dxd, en el cual me está gustando ya ando viendo la novela 22 de la novela, es muy bueno se los recomiendo mucho que lo vean al igual que en el manga.

También me he tomado el tiempo en ver los fics, y cross de DxD que me han gustado, desde las parejas usuales como Rias, Akeno o Kuroka a las menos usuales como Gabriel, Reynare, Xenovia e Irina, también muy buenos cross con Naruto ,Dbz, Bleach, y varios otros más, y bueno espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo que les traigo.

Y bueno también agradezco mucho todo su apoyo en sus comentarios en el cuales me han ayudado para este nuevo fic y capitulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto yo como lo escribí.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

TRYNDAMER95: Hola amigo, gracias por el review te lo agradezco perdón no soy cruel, así le hacen muchos autores dejando en la parte más importante solamente dejo el suspenso para el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, me da mucho gusto que haya gustado, y claro que habrá nuevo capítulo tan solo espéralo tú solo disfrútalo.

Irashi Uzumaki859: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo, y perdón por dejar la última parte pero es para dejar el suspenso del fic, para darle más sabor, y bueno espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, te sorprenderás que sucederá con Issei.

Alexzero: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco amigo, y ya verás cómo reaccionara Issei en ese rencuentro ya verás hasta ti mismo te sorprenderás.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, claro que Issei es popular en el colegio pero ahora ya no un pervertido sino todo lo contrario, aunque tal vez le ponga momento pervertidos pero leves, y en cuanto a Virgilio técnicamente no es un sensei si no un guía espiritual que estará de apoyo en los momento en lucha en contra de demonios o caídos. Y ya verás el rencuentro de la rencarnación de Beatriz ya lo veras hasta ti mismo te sorprenderás.

Morde The Cat: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da gusto que te haya gustado ya verás el siguiente capítulo tan solo espéralo.

wolf1990: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya verás quien será la presencia de Beatriz hasta ti mismo te sorprenderás ya lo veras pronto amigo te lo aseguro.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco sip la nueva vida de Issei siendo un guerrero cruzado le está yendo bien en especial en el colegio que ha llamado la atención de las mujeres y en cuanto al club de ocultismo, recuerda que Issei creara una nobleza así que él no se unirá ni con los Gremorys, Stiris o con los Pheonex ya verás que sucede después, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

Shinryutei: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco gracias por el aprecio que le tienes a este fic, me da gusto que sea uno de tus preferidos y más el estilo de escritura que tengo, y bueno en cuanto a tu petición de tu opinión la estoy tomando en cuenta en cómo puedo mejorar mi estilo de escritura y además hay algunas palabras que tengo que corregir como el iseis aparecen y no lo hago porque si sino que me aparece como error y de forma automática aparece error, pero bueno, te agradezco mucho por tu comentario siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevo y puedo ponerlas en prácticas, y gracias por todo, espero más comentarios en ti aquí siempre serás bienvenido. Y gracias también buenas noches.

Otakuro16: Hola amigo, gracias por él, jejej tu descuida ya se sabrá quien es Beatriz tu solo espéralo y te encantara, te lo aseguro.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo, gracias por el review del fic te agradezco mucho en que te guste este nuevo cross de Dante con Dxd, y si ese será un nuevo issei alternativo menos pervetido y más serio y comprometido ante las mujeres pero si es divertido en ver las perversiones de Issei es como un joven Jiraiya o un digno aprendiz del sabio pervertido o de los propios pervertidos como Roshi o Sanji y gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Alex no Kitsune: Hola amigo, gracias por el review del fic, te lo agradezco por tu preferencia, y gracias por tu opinión en recomendarme las chicas, los tomare en cuenta, ya veré que sucederá después, tan solo espéralo amigo.

HOINVIDENTE: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco y también gracias por las opciones de las chicas, son muy buenas de hecho, y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

Red Satoshi ketchum: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, gracias por las opciones de las chicas que me has dado, y en cuanto al reto que me has dado, sí que me distes algo en que pensar, y bueno ya he jugado el juego de Asura's Wrath pero podría tomarlo, sería interesante y bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

SonGogettoUzumak: Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco hey tampoco no me enojes ya verás pronto la reunión de Beatriz, tu tranquilo, seguro te gustara te lo aseguro.

Songoku3000: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho que te haya gustado el fic que hice y sé que fue algo nuevo e innovador y algo raro para muchos pero sé que te gustara mucho.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 2: La redención de Beatriz

De regreso con Issei

Regresamos con nuestro héroe Issei Hyodou Alighieri el nuevo estudiante del colegio internacional de Kuoh, en donde el pelicastaño le estaba yendo bien en el nuevo colegio que eligió y vaya que fue el centro de la atención, desde ser queridos por las estudiantes femeninas, las cuales estaban encantadas por la personalidad del chico, ya que consiguió ganar muchos puntos y de paso la atención de todas sus compañeras de clase y muchas otras chicas de la academia en tan solo su primer día, las cualidades que más atrajo a las féminas fueron la honestidad y caballerosidad del castaño, sin dejar de lado que su apariencia bishounen fue de ayuda de igual forma cualidades que buscaban las chicas con las que compartió en su primer día de academia y de las que se ganó el cariño sin proponérselo. Aunque también se había ganado la rivalidad de varios hombres, en especial el dúo pervertido quienes calificaron a issei como una amenaza, algo que el castaño no entendió y se preguntaba del porque el odio de sus compañeros de clase para con él en solo su primer día si no les había hecho nada. Aunque no es que le importe mucho ya que bien puede defenderse solo si tratan de agredirlo o bien podrían terminar muertos si lo hacen en presencia de las chicas como sucedió en el receso…

Pero ahora en este momento Issei luego de terminar las clases de su primer día de clase, caminada de regreso a su hogar al cual quería llegar para realizar sus deberes académicos y entrenar con Virgilio. Hasta que sintió una presencia que tanto Issei y el espíritu unido de Dante reconocieron y sintieron atracción instantánea además de la ansiedad de encontrarse lo más pronto posible con esta. Esta aura de un ser puro propia de un ángel, pero también se percibía cierto grado de contaminación como la de un ángel caído, aunque lo más resaltante es de dicha presencia transmite la misa calidez de aura que Beatriz, la mujer que ama y amara por siempre…

Issei de forma instintiva siguió de manera disimulada, pero a la vez desorientado y perdido, guiándose solo por su instinto, ya que no escuchaba las indicaciones por parte de su compañero Dragón. Siguiendo sus instintos, se topó con una chica que parece estar en el mismo estado de "transe" que el…

Ambos al ir tan distraídos chocan entre si cayendo al suelo, sus miradas se encuentran una con suma delicadeza y cariño en el caso de la chica, mientras que el castaño era un tornado de emociones, pero aun miraba con atención a la hermosa joven y vaya chica que se había encontrado y lo más importante es que sentía la presencia de Beatriz en ella. Al parecer la Arcangel Gabriel le había cumplido la promesa hecha a Dante en que él y Beatriz se reunirían de nuevo.

La chica, una hermosa mujer de la misma edad que la de él, era de piel caucásica, cabello negro azabache largo que le llega hasta sus caderas, sus ojos violetas junto con una altura de 1.65 metros, de gran busto de copa D, buenas caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, su vestimenta se trataba de un Uniforme escolar diferente, su suéter era de color rojo vino junto con un moño rojo atado en su cuello junto con una falda escolar verde oscuro con una filigrana blanca en los bordes al igual que unas medias blancas que le llegaban a las espinillas y un par de zapatos de colegio (la misma Yuuma Amano del Cannon de Dxd)

Issei de forma natural le ayudo a la chica con delicadeza a incorporarse en pie al igual que recogió algunos libros que le habían caído debido al choque accidental entre ambos. Issei sentía el aura con mucha más fuerza, al igual que la presencia de calidez y paz reconfortante que solo Beatriz le brinda al estar cerca de ella.

Issei: Disculpa no fue mi intención andaba distraído….

¿?: No te preocupes, igual iba distraída… por lo también tengo algo de culpa… es mi primera vez en este colegio y me siento completamente perdida.

Issei: je. Igual yo, apenas hoy entren a este nuevo colegio e igual estoy algo desorientado.

¿?: Por cierto… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?

Issei: Hai, me mude ayer y apenas me estoy adaptando a esta ciudad.

¿?: Hmm entiendo, sé que es repentino, pero te gustaría salir conmigo… podría mostrarte la ciudad, claro si tú quieres.

Issei: (Hmm… puedo percibir sinceridad como mentira en sus palabras, alguna opinión Ddraig)

Ddraig: (Socio esa chica es una ángel caído… pero no siento la maldad, malicia y arrogancia característica de su especie o por lo menos en la gran mayoría de estos. No sé como pero por alguna razón a pesar de ser un ángel caído conserva la pureza de un ángel o al menos la mayor parte, los rasgos propios de un caído, apenas y son perceptibles en ella… creo que Dante tiene razón en su corazonada respecto a Beatriz.)

Issei: (Si, pero su cabello, según los recuerdos de Dante, Beatriz tiene el cabello rubio lacio, pero en ella lo tiene negro ceniza… pero tal vez se deba a su condición de ángel caído.)

Ddraig: (No sabría decirte socio, creo que deberás consultarlo con Virgilio, pero ahora síguele la corriente, si ella aún tiene humildad, o tal vez solamente este buscando un nuevo novio para su diversión personal y jugar con algún incauto humano… y si no, serian buenas noticias para ti y el comienzo de tu harem….)

Issei: (Hey Ddraig no salgas con tales comentarios, como crees que haría un harem, no me sentiría cómodo con tantas mujeres, además Dante me enseño que las mujeres no son trofeos y mucho menos juguetes. Sino a como se debe tratarlas sobre todo a la que te amé y ames debes valorarla, amarla, respetarla, pero sobre todo protegerla. Y además de que las antiguas portadoras de la boosted gear... me matarían si hago un harem)

Ddraig: (Jajajajaja, vamos no seas tan egoístas contigo mismo, debes ser feliz y además las demás usuarias te estuvieron haciendo un hombre respetable y deseable para cualquier mujer, te mereces ser feliz alado de ellas ya que te aseguro será más de una, todo porque eres respetuoso, caballeroso y educado con las mujeres a la hora de tratarlas… y si le añadimos tu condición como actual sekiryuutei el efecto de atracción es aún mayor. Además, de que no dejare que mi portador no tenga descendientes)

Issei: (Gracias por las palabras de aliento, lo tendré en cuenta, además de que me asegurare en que Beatriz me reconozca, como Dante, espero que sus recuerdos siguán aun intactos)

Ddraig: (No pierdas la fe socio, y además de que debes tener vigilada por si acaso no te estará vigilando o tratando de matarte)

Issei: (lo mantendré en cuenta, espero no llegar a ese extremo)

Isse volvió a la conciencia luego de que la chica lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

¿?: ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Issei: Si, no te preocupes, aunque me gusta la idea de salir y conocer la ciudad, no conozco su nombre señorita.

¿?: Es verdad, discúlpame mi descortesía, me llamo es Amano Yuuma.

Issei: Gusto en conocerte Yuuma-san. Ahora es mi turno de presentarme, mi nombre es Hyoudou Alighieri Issei. Y me parece bien la salida ya que aún no conozco del todo de la ciudad.

Yuuma: (¿Alighieri? Hace mucho tiempo en que no he oído ese apellido…) entonces es una cita, nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial no muy lejos de la academia que asistes, te parece bien si el fin de semana salimos.

Issei: Claro, no hay ningún problema me parece bien.

Yuuma: Perfecto... este es mi teléfono.

La chica le da una nota de papel con el número de su celular.

Issei: ok… te paso también el mío…

El castaño saca de su mochila un pequeño block de notas y escribe el número de teléfono de su casa y celular, para luego dárselo a la chica…

Una vez que terminaron de conocerse de una manera un poco usual e accidental, ambos chicos se retiraron retomando sus respectivos caminos, mientras que Issei se retiraba hacia su casa donde le esperaba su Guía Virgilio, Yuuma se alejaba y se sentía muy pero muy nerviosa al estar con Issei.

Yuuma (Reynare) : (Que me está pasando, porque actué de esta manera, digo tenía que estar cerca de él pero no… se… ese apellido Alighieri, me suena muy conocido, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes… pareciera como si en realidad ya conociera a Issei desde hace mucho… no sé porque me siento feliz al estar a él)

Reynare había llegado a su hogar que era un pequeño pero acogedor departamento, el cual vive arrendada ya que es huérfana, vive por cuenta propia bajo la protección de Azazel, además de ayudarla con una mensualidad para su sustento y lo que necesite en la academia...

Reynare desde hace algunos días su líder y maestro, Azazel, gobernante de su raza. le había encomendado la misión de dirigirlo, y eso ya lo había hecho hoy en la mañana, pero a una distancia razonable para que no la detectara, ahora debía estar más cerca, para estudiarlo más detalladamente y ver de que es capaz, y si son ciertas las suposiciones de Azazel, si es el portador de la Sacred Gear, la Boosted Gear, le había aclarado que quería mantenerlo vigilado para tenerlo como un aliado especial, pero cuando termino su reunion con Azazel, otro caído con más poder y autoridad que ella, Kokabiel uno de los lideres, también le había encomendado una misión clandestina en que le ordenara en Asesinar a Issei antes que fuera una amenaza para ellos pero en especial para sus planes, además de hacerle una advertencia, de que no acudiera con Azazel a infórmale sobre lo que le ha ordenado porque callarían voces si se enteraran… Reynare fue atada de manos y no sabía qué hacer en esa situación… Issei no parecía una amenaza o alguien de temer sino todo lo contrario. Él era apuesto, honesto con buenos sentimientos, y además de sentir su aura con una paz armónica pero con presencia e autoridad como la de su líder Azazel y la de muchos demonios y ángeles, algo que la desconcertó, ese chico no solo era parte dragón, sino que también es parte ángel, caído y demonio, 4 escancias en una misma persona…

Yuuma (Reynare): Él es muy diferente a muchos, puedo sentirlo, me dijo que el sería una amenaza para nosotros, pero…. yo no lo considero así… ahhhh estoy desesperada, no sé qué debo hacer en este momento)

¿?: (¡Sigue tu corazón! Y él te guiara a la verdad.)

Reynare se había asustado al escuchar esa voz de una mujer dentro de su cabeza pero también sentía que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad tratando de tranquilizar a la joven chica

¿?: (Deja que tu corazón guie tus decisiones, él es especial, puedo asegurártelo.)

Yuuma: (¿Quién ere?)

¿?: (Solamente alguien que desea serte de ayuda, eres mi rencarnación, no te asustes querida, todo se aclarara al pasar el tiempo, créeme volverás a saber de mí)

Sin más la voz de la mujer se había callado para el alivio de la chica que suspiraba al saber que tendría mucho que hacer en el próximo fin de semana en la cita con Issei.

Al parecer Yuuma/Reynare se le avecinaban muchas cosas de ahora en adelante…

Mientras tanto con Issei.

Mientras que el castaño llegaba a su casa siendo recibido por Virgilio en el cual estaba descansando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero al parecer Virgilio vio a Issei y sabía que ya se había encontrado a su querida Beatriz que tanto le había prometido Gabriel luego de salvarla de Lucifer, ahora ella estaba a salvo y más que ella fuer rencarnada en una joven caída. El sabia porque fue una ángel caída, luego de salvarla ella no podría estar en el cielo sino en el Purgatorio cosa que ella acepto al ver que no fue ni mala ni buena, y debió aquello su vida siguiente le fue declarada como una ángel caída por su historial anterior como Beatriz ahora como Reynare y le preocupaba a su joven aprendiz Issei en ver que él y ella estarían en riesgo. Pero decidió seguir como si nada, porque quería que todo fluyera como se le había ordenado y que Issei siguiera sus instintos.

Virgilio: Me imagino que tuviste un día bastante interesante, no es así Dante.

Issei: Si, todo tranquilo, si me permite iré a hacer mi tarea, necesito despejar mi mente por ahora.

Virgilio: Esta bien, pero debes descansa joven Issei, esta vez entrenaremos con la Cruz Sagrada y la Guadaña.

Issei: Esta bien, si me permite me retiro.

El castaño subía a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de su uniforme a su ropa cotidiana mientras dejaba a un Virgilio pensativo

Virgilio: (Ya no tienes que sufrir más Dante, pronto tendrás tu merecida recompensa, esa chica es Beatriz, solamente guíate de tu corazón y encontraras el camino verdadero hacia ella)

Sin más tanto Virgilio y Ddraig volvieron a entrenar junto con Issei en el dominio de la Balance Brekaer aumentando más el límite de tiempo, también en la combinación de la Cruz Sagrada aumentando su potencia en los ataques con la ayuda de la habilidad de transferencia, al igual que su letalidad al aumentar su filo y penetración en la Guadaña de la Parca y más complementarla al usar la hoja como una afilada lanza que al parecer la guadaña también se podría convertir en una lanza… Y así siguieron, pasaron varias horas hasta el anochecer en donde Issei estuvo entrenando de forma rígida y dura con sus maestros porque presentía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido, pero también tenía en sus pensamiento a Yuuma, y esperaba ansioso el sábado para salir con ella y ver si es Beatriz o una asesina con la misión de matarlo. Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo, Issei sentía que esa mujer era de buenos sentimientos y si tenía que protegerla de cualquier enemigo, que así sea y no le importaba si perdía la vida, tan solo con ver de nuevo a Beatriz, no le importaba morir si su sacrificio significa salvar a otros (as).

 **Varios días después.**

Luego de su encuentro con aquella chica llamada Yuuma, la joven ángel caído e Issei, ambos se veían cada vez que salían de sus respectivos colegios aprendido más cosas sobre el otro, pasando de conocidos por accidente/casualidad a amigos. Yuuma se sentía en las nubes cada vez que estaba muy cerca al castaño sin saber porque, pero le alegraba enormemente que el chico fuera amable y cariñoso con ella, se sentía quería como hacía tiempo no se sentía desde que sus padres murieron, aunque Azazel le brindaba apoyo y cariño como un segundo padre, no era lo mismo, que el estar en compañía de Issei. Ya no le importaba las amenazas de Kokabiel, en este corto tiempo pudo notar porque Azazel le pidiera que vigilara a Issei al ver que no era una amenaza si no como un potencial aliado, pero en su propia opinión, ella lo ve como una buena pareja, pero tenía cierta preocupación por su condición como ángel caída y teme de que el la rechazara por su afiliación.

Mientras tanto con Issei la estaba pasando muy bien en el colegio luego de que se adaptara a este nuevo ambiente, Issei disfrutaba la vida de un estudiante, desde conocer nuevas alumnas, tener encontronazos con matones y ciertos pervertidos, hasta conocer varios grupos interesantes, en ese tiempo por normas, Issei debería unirse a un club para sus horas extracurriculares, y para Issei había un taller que le intereso desde un principio luego de conocer a ciertas chicas con un gran talento y eran sus compañeras de su Salón Katase y Murayama el dúo de chicas anti-pervertidos del colegio pero también eran las capitanas del Club de Kendo

Las chicas habían invitado a Issei para unirse al Club de kendo cosas que accedió ya que le había interesado el club y de paso aprender un nuevo estilo de combate con arma. El castaño como prueba fue retado a un mástil/duelo de practica 2 vs 1, Issei con experiencia en la esgrima y combate de armas por Dante en su antiguo hogar en Italia y Virgilio en su entrenamiento no es que le fuera difícil, al principio estuvo en desventaja ya que no conocía el estilo de lucha que las chicas empleaban, sin dejar de lado que ambas ejercen un excelente trabajo en equipo, mientras Issei evadía y bloqueaba los ataque de la peli rosa y castaña, también analizaba sus movimientos y crea un plan de contraataque, luego de unos pocos minutos aprovecho una abertura en dejada por las chicas y el castaño inicio su ataque con estocadas ligeras para no lastimar a las chicas en puntos precisos desarmándolas y consiguiendo la victoria e impresionándolas al ver la habilidad del castaño, no solo era apuesto, caballeroso, servicial sino que también es un gran deportista, autodidacta y un grandioso chico. Así que sin mucho en que pensar, las capitanas y demás féminas del Club de Kendo le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo miembro y único hombre del club, Issei Hyoudou Alighieri

En ese tiempo también eran más frecuente sentir muchas auras de demonios en varias posiciones, desde el edificio del Club de Ocultismo hasta el Consejo Estudiantil. Él estaba al tanto en que lo estaban vigilando a cierta distancia, desde ver a una joven peliblanca de unos 15 años con una expresión fría a la de una joven mayor con lentes también de mirada fría observando a Issei, pero no sintió maldad alguna o rasgos en que quisiera atacarlo pero no podría confiarse de ellos así que se mantuvo neutral, hasta que lo atacaran u obligaran a atacar, no hará nada, porque quería ver de que serían capaces esos demonios.

Luego de que terminar sus clases, se pasaba el tiempo conociendo mejor a Yuuma, con la cual se él se sentía muy cómodo en presencia de la chica y cada vez era más tranquilo el estar con ella y tal como lo prometió, Yuuma lo invito a un pequeño tour por la ciudad disfrutando la compañía, en especial los espíritus de Dante y Beatriz que parecían hacer resonancia al estar muy cerca al otro. Ya en la noche cuando llegaba exhausto, siempre era recibido un Virgilio que lo estaba esperando en la hora de la cena y del entrenamiento riguroso que seguía haciendo Issei.

Así paso el tiempo que tanto Issei y Yuuma estaban esperando el tan ansiado día en donde se verían de nuevo para su primera cita en las cuales ambos jóvenes nunca olvidarían.

Y ese día había llegado.

 **Sábado, Ciudad de Kuoh, Centro comercial**

2:00 Pm

Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado sábado, el día que ambos jóvenes habían acordado tanto por Issei y Yuuma para tener su cita a la entrada del gran centro comercial de Kuoh. Tanto la chica seguía preocupada por saber que hoy tomaría la decisión que cambiaría su vida, ahora la pelinegra estaba vestida con una ropa mucho más juvenil para su estilo desde una blusa blanca, una falda de mezclilla y un par de sandalias. En cuanto Issei llevaba una chamarra azul con negro y debajo de ella llevaba una playera roja con una imagen de un dragón asiático junto con unos pantalones de mezcilla y un par de zapatos deportivos negros. Junto con ciertas armas escondidas entre sus ropas (la Cruz y la Guadaña) al igual que su confiable Boosted Gear en la que reside su compañero dragón que por cierto se encontraba roncando de lo lindo.

Una vez que ambos habían llegado al punto de encuentro ambos se miraban con mucho más detalle al verse sus vestimentas, ambos jóvenes al ver que se encontraban embelesados viendo al otro, un sonrojo más que notorio adorno sus rostros, los espíritus residentes en los chicos "Dante y Beatriz" se reían ante la reacción del par chicos, aunque ellos también se sonrojaron imaginarse en lugar de los jóvenes y con dichas vestimenta (Dante imaginado a Beatriz en el lugar de Yuuma y Beatriz a Dante en el lugar de Issei).

Issei le ofreció su brazo a Yuuma la cual acepto gustosa pero con un ligero sonrojo, de esta forma dio inicio a la tan anhelada cita. Estaban disfrutando de su salida en el centro comercial comenzando su cita pasando por varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios en donde el castaño le compro una pulsera a Yuuma aunque esta insistía en que no era necesario y que no gastará su dinero, pero al final el chico logro convencerla y acepto con cariño el detalle, a Issei poco le importo el dinero con tan solo ver el rostro de felicidad de Yuuma, valía la pena, además de que Dante como buen padre le dejo una cantidad de dinero significativa para que no tenga problemas. Luego ambos se detuvieron en algunos restaurantes de comida rápida en donde ambos estaban disfrutando de unos bocadillos ligeros, ya para terminar de tan agradable y feliz momento, la pareja detuvieron para comprar un helado para Yuuma y una Soda para Issei.

Ya una vez que comenzó el anochecer ambos chicos se fueron al parque más exactamente hacia una fuente de agua, dando un paisaje muy agradable a la vista, el parque además se encontraba solo las únicas personas en dicho lugar eran ellos, y la luna como testigo….

Issei: Esta ha sido una tarde de ensueño Yuuma-Chan, me divertí mucho con tu compañía…

Yuuma: G-gracias Isse-kun por todo esto, pero no te hubieras molestado tanto por mí por todo lo que me compraste.

Issei: No te preocupes por eso Yuuma-Chan, el dinero va y viene, para mí no es ningún gasto, solo tu sonrisa es la mejor recompensa…

Las palabras del castaño consiguen un notorio sonrojo en la chica…

Yuuma: Pero aun así yo….

Issei: Descuida con lo que tengo, estoy bien te lo aseguro Yuuma-Chan.

Yuuma: Esta bien Issei-kun

La pareja seguían conversando de temas triviales, sus gustos, pasatiempo y cualquier cosa. Al tiempo que disfrutaban del agradable momento bajo la luz de la luna, para Issei que miraba a la hermosa pelinegra una vez que termino de comer su helado ahora disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la noche, al tiempo que miraba danzar el hermoso cabello negro de la chica con la ligera briza…

Issei: (``Vaya, Yuuma-Chan es realmente hermosa, y la luz de la luna solo realza su belleza, espero poder estar más con ella… ¿Que sucede Ddraig?)

Ddraig: (Socio, nos están vigilando, 3 caídos detrás de nosotros, y son hostiles, tenías razón socio, la chica es buena, siento una aura cada vez más pura de ella, no será que ella…)

Issei: (Descuida, Beatriz es buena, está ayudando a Yuuma-Chan en purificarla, pero aun así... está en peligro, esos caídos harán lo que sea para corromperla de nuevo, no lo permitiré)

Ddraig: (Así se habla Socio, no dejes que nadie te quite tu hembra)

Issei: (Hare lo imposible para salvar a Yuuma-Chan, esta vez no dejare que nadie la haga daño)

Ambos seguían disfrutando de la brisa del viento de la noche e Issei se la ingenio en agarrar la mano con suavidad ante la mirada de Yuuma que ya estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa porque sentía las presencias de sus ``compañeros´´ esperándolos como buitres.

Issei: ¿Sabes Yuuma-Chan? Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido en mi corta vida, me alegra que me hallas invitado, en esta cita he podido he podido concerté mucho mejor, eres una chica extraordinaria, cualquier persona que tenga la fortuna de tenerte a su lado, lo envidiaría mucho ya que tendrá consigo a la mejor y más hermosa novia.

Las palabras del castaño golpearon con fuerza el corazón de la chica, si luego de unos días se sentía atraída por el chico, ahora sí podría decirse que se ha enamorado… sus sentimientos eran un fuerte tornado en estos momentos… su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Yuuma: Que bueno que te haya gustado Issei-Kun… también has sido una gran persona, eres alguien único y sé que tendrás suerte con cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti….

Mientras hablaba, Yuuma decidió que era la hora de decirle la verdad, aun si eso significaba perder su propia vida. No dejara que asesinen a alguien que no merece morir; su expresión de felicidad y sonrisa cambiaron a un rostro triste y avergonzado, hecho que pasó desapercibido para Issei, podía sentir una gran tristeza y dolor emanar de la chica… el vínculo que une a Beatriz y Dante, es tal que incluso las emociones que uno siente es perceptible para el otro…

Yuuma: Pero… tengo que decirte la verdad… no he sido sincera contigo…

Issei: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Yuuma-chan?

El castaño se hace el confundido… pero ya sabía a lo que se refiere la chica…

Yuuma: Que te he mentido, Issei-kun… lo siento mucho… yo sé que te dije que quería estar a tu lado. Contigo me divierto como nunca antes… pero, no creo que podamos estar juntos….

Con cada palabra, el cuerpo de Yuuma temblaba al punto que tuvo que arrodillarse, su voz se iba quebrando debido al llanto que amenazaba con aparecer en cualquier momento. En su interior con ayuda de Beatriz quien le decía que fuera sincera y le diga todo lo que tiene que decirle, para así se libre de esa culpa que la atormentaba, la chica que decidió hacer caso a las palabras que aquella voz femenina aun sin saber quién es realmente, revelando su identidad, ya no le importaba si la tachaban de traidora o la asesinaban, ella tenía que decirle a Issei la verdad.

Una vez tomada su decisión, revelaba su estatus como ángel caído y verdadera forma con un vestuario revelador de color negro junto con un par de alas negras enfrente de Issei en el cual quedó pasmado para el joven Cruzado… "más que nada por el atrevido vestuario de la chica, ya que desde un principio sabia de la naturaleza de la chica"

Yuuma: Me llamo Reynare y Soy una ángel caído, Issei-kun… no puedo estar contigo, yo soy un ser despreciable por mi afiliación, alguien que cometió los peores pecados, no puedo estar con alguien noble como tú. Además, Me fue obligado asesinarte… no puedo más con esto… quiero que huyas de mí, VETE, OLVIDATE DE MI…SALVATE POR FAVOR…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando… Issei reacción tomando el rostro de Reynare besándola suavemente en sus labios haciéndola callar y a la vez tranquilizar a la ángel caído que era un tornado de emociones buscando desesperadamente el modo salvar a Issei de aquel trágico final que iba a tener por culpa de los actos cobardes Kokabiel.

Ambos seguían besándole con pasión ante las miradas furiosas y cada vez más violentas de los caídos secuaces de Kokadiel que estaban cabreados al ver el acto de ``traición´´ por parte de Reynare. Solamente tenía que obedecer la orden de quien debería ser el verdadero líder de Grigori, Kokabiel. Ahora tendría que pagar esa osadía por traidora y compartir el mismo destino que aquel "simple" humano usuario de sacred gear…

A pesar que querían seguir besándose ambos se vieron obligados a terminar ese bello momento por falta de aire, ambos jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro, la de Issei de seguridad y de confianza, ante los sollozos y fragilidad de Reynare que veía un rayo de esperanza en el chico.

Issei: Tranquila Yuuma-Chan, yo sé lo que tú eres y no me importa si eres una ángel caído o algo más. Para mi eres mi Yuuma-chan o Reynare-Chan, son las misma hermosa y alegre chica que conocí aquella tarde, no me importar lo que hallas hecho en el pasado, porque para mí es eso pasado. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado la vida y no quiero perderte otra vez. Quiero que te quedes por favor, yo sé que están por detrás de nosotros, pero me hice una promesa de vida, la cual es protegerte sin importar las consecuencias... no importa hacerme enemigo del mundo en el proceso…

Luego de aquellas palabras el castaño materializa la sacred gear que porta en su brazo izquierdo, razón por la cual le temían y lo quieren muerto, la **Boosted Gear** ante el asombro de la pelinegra y el horror de los caídos escondidos, según lo que le había dicho su jefe Kokabiel, no debería haber despertado su Sacred Gear. Issei apartar a la chica y apunta hacia los caídos que observaban una energía roja emitida en la mano de Issei.

Issei/Ddraig _ **: [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] !Doragon Shotto-Dragón Shot!**_

El castaño había usado una de las habilidades de su engranaje sagrado "Dragón shot" el cual consiste en un ataque de energía pura en forma de esfera de color rojo altamente destructiva, pero esto radica en el nivel de poder usado en dicho ataque. El grupo de caídos al percatarse de aquella esfera de energía lanzada por el chico, no tenían que ser muy listos para saber que era MUY mala idea recibir un golpe directo de ella, por lo que optaron en esquivarla, pero no del todo porque dicha esfera de energía al explotar había causado serios daños en su cuerpos debido la explosión.

Issei: Reynare-Chan, si quieres cambiar, lucha conmigo, pero sobre todo lucha por ti, yo confió en ti.

Raynare: Hai tu sígueme Issei-Kun ya no dejare que nadie me amenace de nuevo… _**Hikari Yari-Lanza de Luz.**_

 _ **La pelinegra había creado en sus manos un par de lanzas hechas de luz en forma de jabalina lanzándolas hacia los caídos a una gran velocidad en las cuales la primera lanza le había incrustado en el corazón a unos de los caído muriendo al instante por la velocidad de la lanza, mientras que la segunda solamente le hirió en una de sus alas de forma considerable haciendo gritar de dolor.**_

 _ **Caido: Ahhhg MALDITA TRAIDORA… COMO TE ATREVES A DARNOS LA ESPALDA, SABIAMOS QUE NO DEBERIAMOS CONFIAR EN TI…**_

 _ **Reynare: Sea lo que sea no confiaba en ustedes 3, los principales lame-botas de Kokabiel.**_

 _ **Caido: Que importa, de todos modos, ustedes dos morirán.**_

 _ **Issei: Acaso no vez que ya perdiste, te doy una opción, ríndanse y yo los dejare vivir porque si se quedan aquí, los matare a todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Caido: Jajaja… que gracioso eres mocoso, aun con tu Sacred Gear, no estas a nuestro nivel…**_

 _ **Issei: Tú crees que nada más tengo mi Boosted. Déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado y te arrepintieran de haber atacado a Reynare-Chan pero más que nada de amenazarla… y llegado el momento tu jefe también pagara por ello…**_

 _ **En eso Issei activaba de nuevo el proceso de aumento con rapidez se dirigió hacia el Caído que estaba ileso quien ya tenía una lanza de luz pero Issei, fue más rápido, y le dio un golpe certero en el esternón del caído mandándolo hacia los árboles, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre para luego desmayarse y ahora Issei con una mirada fría se dirija hacia el caído que estaba herido que con sus alas extendidas listo para huir y comunicarle a su líder del fracaso de su misión.**_

 _ **Issei: No Huiras tan fácilmente cobarde, de aquí no sales vivo….**_

 _ **Issei sacaba una especie de colgante en forma de cruz dorada de su bolsillo y fija su mirada hacia el caído que trataba de Huir.**_

 _ **Issei: Reynare-Chan, te recomiendo que no veas eso.**_

 _ **La pelinegra asintió al ver que lo decía con seriedad ya que intuía no sería nada bueno lo que le pasaría al seguidor de Kokabiel**_

 _ **Issei/Ddraig: [Boost]**_ _**[Boost]**_ _**[Boost]**_ _**[Boost]**_ _**[Boost] Chichi no tsumi-Pècados Del Padre.**_

 _ **Issei lanzo con mucha fuerza aquel objeto gracias al aumento de poder dado por Ddraig, el colgante comenzaban a actuar como si fuera una shuriken y boomerang lacerando y mutilando en partes al caído que gritaba de dolor por tal ataque que del cual no tenía como defenderse, al caído luego de ver sus alas cortadas al igual que algunos de sus miembros ante la precisión diestra y siniestra por parte de Issei, una vez concluido el ataque el colgante regresa a las manos de castaño, lo que quedaba del caído víctima del ataque caían al suele en pedazos con sangre.**_

 _ **Issei al ver que ya solamente quedaba uno, se dirigió hacia el último secuaz de kokadiel. Este al ver que estaba acorralado tenía y con solo dos opciones, una terminar lo que le fue encomendado por su líder y dos huir para salvarse… la primera no era muy alentadora ya que no contaba con más peones que hiciera el trabajo sucio o moriría pos su seguridad, y la segunda, si huía no viviría mucho porque su líder no aceptaban los fracasos y se deshacía de los fracasos con crueldad.**_

 _ **Issei: algunas últimas palabras, bastardo.**_

 _ **Caído: Jodete tú y esa maldita zorra traidora…**_

 _ **Al castaño le importo poco que le insultara ya el, pero no le perdonaría el que insultara a la chica que ama. Así que con su Boosted gear activaba apunta a la cabeza del caído…**_

 _ **[Boost] Dragon Shot...**_

 _ **Pero una mano lo detuvo obligando a cancelar el ataque… se trataba de un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, cabello negro azabache con un mechón rubio, ojos de color violeta, vestía un traje kimono masculino de color café claro.**_

 _ **Caído: maldita sea mi suerte, ya valí…**_

 _ **Issei: ¿Nani?**_

 _ **Reynare: ¿Azzazel-Sama?**_

 _ **Azazel: Lo siento dragón-kun, aunque no me importaría que mates a esta escoria, necesito interrogarlo primero, luego puedes acabarlo como te plaza…**_

 _ **Azazel le dio una miraba gélida al desafortunado caído que le helo la sangre ya no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que moriría quisiera o no…**_

 _ **Azazel: y bien mi querido traidor, así que tu queridísimo amo Kokabiel, tubo la osadía de amenazar a mi ahijada para que hiciera el trabajo Sucio que el muy cobarde no se atreve hacer…..**_

 _ **Caído: de mí no obtendrás nada… ¡BANZAI!**_

 _ **Antes de que pudiera presionarlo y obtener algo de información, el caído haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, coloco una de sus manos en su pecho más exactamente en su corazón he invoco una lanza de luz auto-empalándose para evitar la deshonra y la de su líder.**_

 _ **Al ver que ya no había nada que hacer, Azazel se había llevado a la pareja de jóvenes hacia un lugar más seguro no sin antes eliminar los cuerpos de los caídos para evitar alborotos por parte de las otras facciones y evitar una confrontación. La joven pareja y Azzazel partían hacia cierto departamento en donde curiosamente habían llegado por cortesía del mechi dorado que por cuenta propia sabía en donde vivía Issei, el caído no vio al castaño como una amenaza, si no como un aliado en un futuro cercano. El caído pidió disculpas a Issei por todo los problemas que han causados sus hombres, pero que estos eran parte de un grupo que está conspirando en su contra, y son subordinados de un bélicos y psicópata ángel caído llamados Kokabiel que planea hacer una nueva guerra entre las tres facciones por mera obsesión a las peleas.**_

 _ **Azazel al ver de que Issei había salvado la vida de su ahijada/protegida le había pedido el favor al pelicastaño si Reynare junto con dos amigas suyas podían quedarse en su departamento, a lo cual el castaño asiente en respuesta después de todo el departamento siempre es algo grande y no habría problemas… además, siempre es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar. Y lo mejor de todo es que podrá pasar más tiempo con la mujer que ama…**_

 _ **Luego de una agradable charla, Azazel e Issei acordaron una alianza entre el guerrero cruzado y los ángeles caídos que sean leales a Azazel mediante la unión entre la ángel caído Reynare y el caballero Cruzado Issei Hyoudou Alighieri ante los testigos siendo el propio Azazel y del guía espiritual Virgilio aceptaban el compromiso de ambos jóvenes y de ciertos espíritus que residen en ellos. Aunque el caído dijo en broma lo de sellar la alianza por medio del compromiso para molestar a ambos jóvenes al ver la atracción entre ambos, no espero que su ahijada dijera de golpe que aceptaba y no le dio oportunidad al caído de decir que era broma…**_

 _ **Ya una vez todo acordado se procede con las firmas los tratados de la alianza. Con todo acordado y hecho Azazel se retiraba del lugar para atender otros asuntos de suma importancia dejando solos a Issei en compañía de su nueva prometida e inquilina de su departamento mientras que Virgilio los miraba con una expresión de alegría al ver que por fin luego de más de dos mil años ambas almas tanto de Dante y Beatriz por fin se hallan reunido, ahora tendrían que pasar por mucho más pruebas que le deparan en el futuro.**_

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero estaba recibiendo ayuda y consejos por parte de algunos amigos autores que me guiaban en cómo iba el capítulo, ya que lo quiero hacerlo bien para todos ustedes y espero que el tiempo halla valido la pena.

Muy bien como sabrán que ya vieron quien se trataba de la rencarnación de Beatriz y era más ni menos que Reynare tengo mis motivos en hacerla buena y en una buena pareja para Issei, por cierto que Reynare tendrán unas cuantas habilidades únicas no sola la de sus habilidades como ángel caído.

Y bueno también como verán vieron un poco del poder de Issei ya sea con su Boosted gear y las habilidades de Dante como lo fue los pecados del padre que es una habilidad profanada (impura) en el cual consiste en lanzar un colgante en forma de cruz hacia el enemigo creando devastadores ataques aéreos como si fuera una shuriken o boomerang.

Al igual que vieron ya la primera alianza por parte de Azazel, ya faltan otras alianzas con las demás facciones ya sea con Michael, Yasaka y Ophis. Con los demonios, el castaño será más recio a relacionarse en un principio, pero a medida que avance la historia las cosas se iran afianzando lentamente…

Ya veremos que sucede después si Issei salve a Asia o halla cierta alianza con los Gremorys y Stiri pero les aclaro que él no se unirá a los Gremorys ni se unirá la nobleza de Rias o Sona.

Y por el momento el harem y nobleza van asi

Reynare (Yuuma) Amano (Rencarnación de Beatriz)

Penemue

Grayfia Lucifuge

Serafall Leviathan

Gabriel

Irina

Kuroka

Yasaka

Rosseweisse

Katase

Murayama

Mio Naruse

Ikaros

Erza Scarlet

Wendy Marvell

Mirajane Strauss

Las que estan aun en duda estan

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Xenovia

Tsubaki Shinra

Ravel Phoenix

Y las que me falten aceptare con gusto las opciones que me den.

Bueno amigos les tengo que ser sinceros con ustedes, todavía estoy dudoso en cuando entrare en clases en la universidad asi que estare como algunos meses fuera de los fanfics por la universidad si entrare ya la próxima semana o en enero. Ya que no se que onda sucederá mi situación academica, en mi opinión ya quiero regresar a clases y a darle duro las clases, yo estoy listo para cualquier cosa en la universidad y en una nueva licenciatura no le tendre miedo al estrés ni al fracaso.

Asi que les pido tiempo y paciencia en cuando pueda retornar a los fanfics, pero aprovechare el tiempo que tenga disponible para seguir escribiendo capítulos aunque sea pocos los escribiré con gusto para todos ustedes

Y también este tiempo estaré haciendo algunos borradores para nuevos fics que me he propuesto y nuevos desafíos que me han retado ya verán cuando sea mi regreso les encantaran los nuevos fics que les tengo preparados para todos ustedes, y los que gusten apoyarme en los proyectos, los estare esperando sea en el face o PM.

Bueno me retiro amigos.


End file.
